1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems through which items are bulk stored and from which items can be selectively picked through single order and/or batch picking operations. The invention is also directed to a method of handling stocked items to be picked, as by using the above system.
2. Background Art
Myriad systems currently exist to bulk store products in warehouses and from which items can be coordinatingly picked to fill orders. Designers of these systems strive principally to, among other things, make them both safe and efficient.
It is known to store case quantities of items/products for picking on pallets. Pallets offer the convenience that they can be transported through conventional forklifts, or other equipment, to and around a warehouse. The pallets, with the stacked cases thereon, can be strategically maneuvered within a warehouse to facilitate efficient picking. The pallets may be located directly upon a floor surface or, as is more common, placed upon shelving at vertically and/or horizontally spaced locations to be accessible within a picking zone, or multiple picking zones.
While pallets lend themselves to convenient handling within a warehouse, they have some inherent limitations. A single pallet is generally loaded with cases, each containing the same type and quantity of items, and therefore having the same outside shape and size. The cases may be arranged in a single layer or multiple, vertically spaced layers. Typically, the cases are arranged in squared arrays with linear columns of items extending between the front and rear of the pallet, and transverse linear rows of items extending between the sides of the pallet. The operator will normally pick cases from the top and front and work down and back towards the rear of the pallet.
While the cases can be conveniently accessed at the front of the pallet, the picking progression requires the operator to reach back further towards the rear of the pallet to access the remaining cases, as the cases in each row are fully picked. Depending upon the dimensions of the pallet, accessing of cases in the rear rows thereof may represent a significant inconvenience. By reaching towards the rear of the pallet, the operator may be precariously postured so that he/she is prone to injury, particularly if the weight of the cases is substantial. Even if the cases are each light in weight, the need to have to reach to the rear of the pallet represents an inconvenience and a potential compromise in efficiency. With a relatively large pallet, the operator may be required to physically walk over or around the pallet to access the case contents at the rear thereof. Aside from this inconvenience, the operator again may be prone to injury by reason of having to walk over and round the pallets and contents thereof to gain access to the case, or cases, to be picked.
This problem is further aggravated in warehouse environments in which the case carrying pallets are loaded upon one or more vertically elevated shelves. While the frontmost cases may be accessed without any difficulty, the operator may be required to use ladders, or to climb upon the upper shelving, to gain access to the cases in the intermediate and rear rows. The elevated shelving adds another dimension to both the inconvenience and the potential danger to operators accessing the cases on the pallets thereon.
Still further, the upper shelving represents a potential impediment to maneuvering around the pallets therebelow to access the cases on the lower shelving. The operator may be required to bend over to avoid hitting his/her head upon the upper shelving. Unintended contact between operators and the shelving structure is inevitable. Further, by reason of being hunched over, the operator is in an inappropriate lifting position. Further, maneuvering in this position is relatively time consuming compared to maneuvering in an upright position.
Aside from the reduction in efficiency, and the potential inconvenience and dangers associated with these types of conventional systems, operators working in this environment are more subject to becoming fatigued. As fatigue sets in, efficiency generally decreases. Further, these environments may become less attractive to competent workers, making more difficult the process of hiring of qualified individuals to man these warehouses.